Catiann Bomburst
Princess Catiann Bomburst is the eldest daughter of the Barons from Chitty chitty Bang bang. Appearance Catiann is the elegant, graceful, well-mannered young German princess of Vulgeria. She's well looked after, dressed in a white, silky, satin gown with a gold circlet, and a pearl in the front of her forehead, to symbolize the royal monarchery. Background Not much is known except her parents, the Barons were busy attending the kingdom, so she would be under the care of the Barons advisor, in the movie he's known as the Child Catcher. As a child, (around 5-9 years old) Catiann would leave the castle grounds and sneak off into the city market place streets. She would run off, hide and sometimes play mischievious pranks on the villagers who lived in the streets of Vulgeria. Young Catiann would love to walk quietly among the commoners and she would often greet the the town's local toymaker and have fun playing with the toys and dolls made by the hand of the toymaker himself. When Catiann's parents the King, Queen of Vulgeria would notice immediatly that their only child wouldn't greet them in the morning or be skipping down the great hall to see them, they would send the loyal advisor (also known as the child catcher in the sequel) to go and get the young princess, and bring her back home safely. The advisor, Robert, oblidged and set off to find the princess. He often used his cage-like-carriage (the same one he used to kidnap Jemima and Jeremy in the movie) and decorate it in a child friendly matter to help lure the little princess back to the castle. Mean while the princess would be hiding or she would be in the toymaker's house playing with the handcrafted toys, puppets, rocking-horses, teddy bears, etc. When the advisor came into the village the commoners often fled in his very presence afraid, he would deliver grave news to them or sentence them to prison or, worse, death. With the market empty this made it easier for him to track young Catiann down. He would use his sense of smell to help him find her, since she's a princess she would be clean and have scented smells, the perfumes helped him track her down by following the sweet smells he would sniff out. Catiann knew someone would come and eventually get her, to take her back to the castle, so she would thank the toymaker and leave to find a place to hide in. The advisor would stop and park the horse then he would prance along the city streets (much like the way he did when he was tracking/finding Jemima and Jeremy down with treats), holding lollipops and a bell in his hands, ringing it and calling out the princess's name exclaiming loudly for her to hear "chocolates, treats, pies, ALL FREE for the princess!", of course kids love treats and goodies, this was used to bring her out of hiding (which did work) but she often chose to either find where the treats were or she would stay in her hiding place longer until he came and found her. When she either came out of were she'd been previously hiding or he found her by smelling the perfume she wore out, she would walk up to him, he greeted her politely then he would ask her to go inside his nicely decorated carriage telling her it was filled with all the treats she could ever have and eat. Like any other kid she would often deny and want the treats anyways but with careful persuasion he led her inside his carriage then he would close and lock it tight, but she wasn't really alone in the carriage, she always had access to the sweets and treats he had promised her when she got inside, there would be cakes, pies, chocolates, lollipops, all kinds of sweets one could think of. She'd help herself to the treats (which he had left for her to enjoy while taking her back to the castle) she would often eat the pies and chocolates politely and neatly, she didn't have gum or any hard candy until she reached her teen years. He would escort her back to the castle and greet her parents in the great hall where they had their throne room set up. When foreign visitors came to the castle she was often near or seen sitting on a silky cushion or between her parents while they ruled the kingdom, when they were busy she would be tutored by Robert and in later years of her life would be in the royal garden reading a book. Coming soon! WIP! Relationships Family- Baron- Catiann is shown to respect her father, the Vulgerian King, and she's careful not to push her father's buttons. Baroness- The two are shown to have a good relationship, however it makes Cat somewhat crazy when her mother pulls a Drama Queen-like scene. Advisor Robert- The two have been very close and he's been taking care of her since she was only nine, as the princess grew older, he found himself attracted to her and didn't want to be just friends, unfortunately, he was only her advisor and mentor, and that was all he would probably ever be, especially since she's already betrothed to a Prince. Viscount German Prince- Betrothed to Cat since birth, the two have a good relationship in the movie and novel, however when Cat died, he married another girl. However, in the novel, they both got married and allied their kingdoms together, but the marriage didnt last as the advisor grew bitter about them being so close and planned to kill the Prince by locking him away. A ransom note was brought to the princess. Believing he had died, with the Prince out of the way, the advisor would be able to make his move. Trivia *In the movie, the Barons hated kids, but this is the reason behind that is their child was murdered at a young age, when the young princess died, the Barons were so devistated the Queen made a law that if anyone was with a child or had a child seen, heard, touched or even near a child, they would be persecuted, hence the law no childern in Vulgeria. *Catiann's birthday is June 9 1900, in the movie she died at the age of 9 years old, in the novel however she lived to reach her teen years and died at the age of 18 years. Because of the young princess's untimely death, her parents, (particularly her mother) was so devistated of her daughter's immediate demise, she made a law and passed it through the land that''' no''' one in Vulgeria (Germany) was permitted to have children. *After the princess's death her parents made a marble stone sculpture of their child in remembrance of the young princess, whose life was taken from her prematurely she wasnt yet crowned queen by the time she had died. *If the princess would have lived, she and her prince would have been living in their own castle, and she'd likely be Queen (after her mother) and she would probably have children of her own. *In the sequel when the Queen Baroness, admitted to having strange cravings, that she is indeed pregnant with another unborn child, if Catiann hadnt of died years before, the law was made, she wouldnt be the only child, thus would have been the unborn child's older (deceased) sister. *In a spinoff series, Catiann is sent into the future 104 years later, to the present day (2016) there, she lives the life as a commoner, (this was done to make sure she was safe from vikings who invaded Vulgeria) her parents stayed behind to protect the kingdom, while the princess got to escape with her mentor, into the future, and they change their identities to ensure their safety. She was renamed Katherine, and her mentor took the guise as her 'Uncle Rick'. Katherine (Catiann) started to settle and live a normal life (without royal treatment this time) her uncle/mentor told her that this is only temporary until her home was safe enough to return and soon resume her royal life. *In the spinoff series Chitty, Chitty, bang, bang,'s princess, Katherine, meets a local town boy, named Timmy, (who bears a striking resemblance to Prince Viscount) the two fall in love, though she can't be with him, since she's betrothed to a prince, and her time in the present is temporary, meaning she will have to go back to her own time, in the past. *Despite the fact she's already betrothed to a prince, they can't be together, in fanfiction their constantly shipped together anyways ignoring the fact, she's engaged to a prince. *Like mentioned before, if Catiann lived longer she would likely have been, Timmy's VERY great-grandmother or one of his possible ancestors, making Timmy, a possible descendant of royalty. *Coming soon! WIP! Category:Daughters Category:Ever After High Category:Girlfriends Category:Wives Category:Princesses Category:Royal Category:Females Category:Bio Category:Fairytales Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Chitty Chitty Bang Bang